User talk:Xionnae
=My Stuff= Categories that Need Removal Redundant Pages Whoops, I made that by accident...pages ---- =Talk Messages= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Misea.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bowdacious.telon (talk) 07:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Item Templates Hey Xionnae! The item's rarity is based on the text color. If you check out the template page, you'll see the different choices and, if you scroll down, you'll see the color that corresponds to the rarity. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for contributing! Awresson (talk) 22:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Jewelry categories Hi Xionnae! I see you've added some categories for Jewelry. I can probably make the ItemTooltip template auto-categorize just about any combination of values put into it if you let me know. The frustrating part is that it isn't really an item database that we can query against. I start thinking about "Paladin Neck Jewelry for Diplomacy, level 11 - 14" and realize: we just can't create every combination that a player would find meaningful. I found some discussion by earlier generations of contributors of wanting to create Class-Item categories, e.g., "Ranger items" or "Ranger equipment". I'm trying to decide if it's easier to just dump it all into one class category (as some were envisioning) or break out things like armor and weapons. And if I do the latter, should I break it out like we have it now, e.g., "Ranger Medium Armor: Hands", or just "Ranger Medium Armor" ... or just "Ranger Armor"? Anyway, let me know if you want auto-categorization. It's enough of a pain to have to fill in the template. Might as well have it save us manual work if it can. Awresson (talk) 19:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Redundant Categories If there are redundant categories, check to make sure they're not due to someone making a mistake when filling in the ItemTooltip. To use your example, if someone filled in the Type as "Short Swords", then the template will add that item to "Category:Short Swords". Also (and, honestly, I don't remember where), if you check around, there's a preference to use the singular for categories instead of the plural. I'd bias my decisions that way unless there's just a ton of stuff in "Short Swords" and one or two in "Short Sword." My $0.02, FWIW. Awresson (talk) 22:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If the template adds the category, then the only way to remove it is to change the template. In this case, the template isn't (wasn't) designed to handle jewelry that has an armor class value. It expects to find something like "Heavy Hands Armor" so that it can categorize it as "Heavy Armor: Hands". If it doesn't find that, it defaults to "Uncategorized Armor". I've added "Jewelry" as a type, so it should work now. Awresson (talk) 00:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Linking classes in items I added auto-categorization for "(class) Equipment", but I noticed it breaks if the "Required Class" items are added as links instead of just the names. I'm thinking we want to stick to just the names, since most of the existing items are formatted this way, plus making them links changes the color scheme for them from what is displayed in-game. What do you think? Awresson (talk) 00:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC)